KAOS: A Nova Ordem
by Andr718
Summary: Baseando no anime que estou criando com minha equipe. Ele será contado no Brasil, Um Brasil devastado pela fome e miséria, guerras civis e uma ameaça chamada de Urgos, predadores ferozes cujo o único objetivo e matar.
1. Episodio 1: Sem Esperança

Para entra no espirito do começo do anime leia escutando o trecho 15:21 desse vídeo...

watch?v=TsNlhUxwGjU&index=11&list=RD-yAakcHqX8s

Episodio 1: Sem Esperança

Setembro de 1996, Minas Gerais...

Correria e gritos escoam por toda a região...garotos, pais e mães entravam e desespero enquanto as casas, todas elas eram queimadas... o quê eu fiz... bem aqui que deveria fazer...matei primeiro meus dois filhos e estrangulei minha esposa... por fim eu me joguei de minha casa e pude ver ao longe pessoas fazendo o mesmo tomados pelo medo de verem seus entes queridos serem mortos primeiro...

No Quartel de Minas Gerais...

Soldado:- General Hank!

Hank:- Envie todas as tropas pala a linha de frente!

Sargento:- Senhor isso será loucura! Não temos mais capacidade de mover as pessoas!

Hank:- ...

Soldado:- As coisas correm bastante depressa!

Hank:- Esse é um caso que requer medidas extremas, o presidente deu-me carta branca... por isso eu digo...SALVEM QUANTAS PESSOAS PODEREM!

Sargento:- Isso é loucura, esses soldados estão indo a morte por miseras pessoas! Um soldado meu vale muito mais que 40 homens daqui.

Hank:- Essa é a diferença entre eu e ti, você não tem noção alguma

sobre valores!

Sargento:- ... Mande esses malditos que nem sequer sabem se comportar ajudar-te quando nós formos todos por sua imprudência.

O sargento sai da sala e se reagrupa com os soldados...

Soldado:- Senhor não me diga que voltaremos para o inferno novamente!

Sargento:- O General foi bem direto em sua decisão...teremos que esvaziar dois dos comboios e voltar para buscar mais pessoas.

Soldado:- NÃO MESMO EU PREFIRO A MORTE DE QUE VOLTAR AQUELE LUGAR COM AQUELAS COISAS !

PLOFT!

Sargento:- Droga! Cabo Ivis!

Ivis:- Sim senhor!

Sargento:- Trate de acalmar os soldados, eles se comportam como moças, inclusive esse esterco ambulante que me sujou com seu sangue.

Ivis:- Senhor, todos estão com medo aqui.

Sargento:- Em uma guerra eu quero saber se vocês iriam se comportar desse jeito!

Soldado:- Em uma guerra lutamos contra homens que podem morrer. Lá fora estamos encarando uma coisa que não morre, senhor, se eu estivesse com uma arma aqui como o Fred eu também preferia muito explodir minha cabeça em frente a tropa.

Sargento:- Como é seu nome soldado?

Soldado:- Meu nome é Ricardo, tenho dois filhos em Uberlândia, se não conseguirmos conter esse incidente eles chegaram lá.

Sargento:- Vejam homens! Vocês ai temem a morte ...porém, nem sequer pensam na morte de seus entes queridos!

Ivis:- Nesse exato momento estamos voltando para lá em uma missão de resgate, imaginem como se fossem seus familiares.

Ricardo:- CERTO! Enquanto a vocês!

Todos:- VAMOS!

Um pouco mais longe dali...

Ivis:- Isso é uma missão suicida não é?

Sargento:- ... Agora finalmente eu entendo o quê o General havia dito.

Aqui começa nossa Jornada!

K.A.O.S

Roteiro baseado no Anime, serão postados aqui 20 episódios!

Em 1996 uma explosão ocorre em Minas Gerais, mais precisamente em uma ilha próxima de Pedra Azul.

A explosão transformou a cidade em gelo, mas...isso não foi tudo. Criaturas, verdadeiros predadores apareceram no local e começaram a atacar as cidades vizinhas. A policia local fora chamada, todavia, seus esforços foram inúteis uma por uma fora dizimada, Não sabemos muito sobre as formas de contagio muito menos uma forma de matar as coisas. O presidente deu carta branca aos Generais para tentar conter em Minas Gerais o incidente enquanto ele tomava as devidas providências...

Brasília, DF...

Willian:- Senhor presidente, o agente Júlio o espera.

Presidente:- Certo!

Na zona branca...

Presidente:- Qual é a situação?

Júlio:- 300 pessoas foram salvas, porém, o General Hank decidiu que 40 soldados deveriam voltar e resgatar mais.

Presidente:- Qual é o diagnostico?

Júlio:- Minas Gerais será tomada pelos monstros em três horas no máximo.

Presidente:- Seria bom outro bombardeio como na favela de Rios?

Júlio:- Ela foi ineficaz, os monstros pelo visto são imunes a bombas, bombardeios, fogo, balas etc...

Presidente:- Então devemos seguir com o projeto concha?

Júlio:- O congresso precisa aprovar tal proposta e ele é até meio antiética.

?:- Deixem que eu faço eles aprovarem.

Presidente:- Você demorou um pouco hein, Isaack!

Isaack:- Eu estava em uma reunião com o MP, eles concordaram com a medida, ela custará 20 bilhões só para começar, tecnologia asiática de ponta.

Presidente:- Você está bem afiado com o projeto.

Isaack:- Eu estou lidando com o caso, estou estudando o inimigo. Creio eu que não seja um vírus e que ele seja transmitido pelo ar ou pela intravenosa.

Presidente:- O contato com o sangue é prejudicial?

Isaack:- Talvez não, não há tempo de haver isso, até agora eles mataram as vitimas e não transmitiram a suposta doença.

Presidente:- Eles querem apenas matar...

Isaack:- Exato! Como se fossem sido criados com esse único objetivo.

Presidente:- ... Faça o quê puder Isaack!

Isaack:- Eu o farei. Estamos preparando São Paulo para receber a primeira concha.

Presidente:- Quanto tempo isso durará?

Isaack:- Dois a três anos no máximo.

Presidente:-... ... ... Isaack você está com carta branca!

Júlio:- Senhor Presidente você acaba de exterminar mais de metade dos brasileiros!

Presidente:- É necessário para a sobrevivência de nossa sociedade, não há ética na guerra! Não há ética na sobrevivência! Você acha que estou me divertindo vendo pessoas morrerem? Acha que estou me divertindo sabendo que talvez nem mesmo nós sobreviveremos e quando os EUA souber! Eles mataram a todos !

Um murro atravessa o silêncio...

Isaack:- Mantenha a compostura! Você é o chefe da nação!

Presidente:- ...Você tem razão, eu perdi o raciocínio por alguns instantes.

Isaack:- Eu darei um jeito nessas coisas antes que os EUA saibam que estamos com problemas, mas por via das duvidas eu sugiro que imobilize a força nacional nas fronteiras e corte a internet e outras redes de comunicação.

Presidente:- Isso já foi feito.

Júlio:- Então é isso? Ao invés da defesa nacional estar preocupada com as pessoas ela estará limitando visitantes?

Presidente:- Não apenas limitando... executando também!

Isaack:- Nosso Brasil viveu toda a vida a base de mentiras, não sei o motivo de estar tão atônito meu caro, alias, essa é a primeira mentira que será essencial na história desse país.

Presidente:- Por favor... Júlio!

Júlio:- NÃO! EU NÃO IREI FAZER PARTE DESSE ASSASINATO EM MASSA!

Presidente:- Júlio espere!

Um gota de sangue cai no chão...

Júlio:- ... Eu pensei que o mundo não era tão cruel assim... eu apenas sonhei com a liberdade...e morri pela ideia que jurei defender pela minha nação...

Isaack:- Creio que não conhece minha agente especial, Natalia Souza. Naty por favor mate-o rápido não aguento ver ninguém sofrer. O Brasil está em crise nesse exato momento, precisamos garantir que nosso sistema continuará de pé e que sobrevivamos ou até melhor que isso, conseguirmos entender essa coisa.

Presidente:- E quanto a nós?

Isaack:- Creio que será mais seguro que todos fossemos para São Paulo, não só você mas todos do alto escalão.

Presidente:- Não mesmo! Eu ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade, eu ficarei aqui em Brasília ordenando as tropas de Minas Gerais, tenho fé no sucesso delas.

Isaack:- Como quiser... peço para que não morra!

Presidente:- Pode ter certeza que não morrerei tão fácil assim...

ENQUANTO ISSO EM MINAS GERAIS...

Sargento:- ...Ei, que não nos conhecermos? Digam nome e idade!

Soldado:- Sou Anita de Brito, tenho 21 anos!

Soldado:- Sou Ricardo Figueiredo, tenho 18 anos!

Soldado:- Sou Adriano Silva, Tenho 18!

Soldado:- Sou Henrique Farias de Melo, tenho 19!

ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS...

Sargento:- Mais que merda! Pelo visto tenho em minhas mãos 40 jovens! Vocês por acaso ainda são virgens? HAHAHAHAHA!

Todos:- ...

Sargento:- Bem, eu digo isso, pois muitos não voltaram, então pelo menos devem conhecer os prazeres da vida. Eu sempre quando sou chamado em missões desse tipo costumo levar meus jovens para um "puteiro" antes, não quero ver nenhum virgem indo para o inferno sem saber o gostinho de uma mulher, só que nesse caso... se forem virgem...se foderam!

Anita:- Senhor...eu sou virgem... minha crença não permite fazer sexo antes do casamento.

Sargento:- Se você viver para ter um, senhora Anita, alias, é de extrema importância ela ficar viva, é a única médica aqui.

Ricardo:- Quanto a ti?

Sargento:- Quanto a ti? Eu sou tranzão horas!

Ricardo:- Não me refiro a isso, seu nome e sua idade.

Sargento:- Meu nome é Fábio, não é necessário meu sobrenome nem minha idade.

Nicolas:- Sargento temos um bloqueio na estrada!

Fábio:- Mais que droga! Nicolas e Ricardo desçam para ver, o resto abra as janelas e preparem para atirar caso vejam alguma coisa, já estamos perto do local, ANDEM LOGO!

Nicolas:- Ei Ricardo... cuide minha retaguarda certo?

Ricardo:-...Cara, eu não posso mentir, estou me mijando aqui fora.

Nicolas:- Apenas me siga e atire se algo vir!

Ricardo:- Certo!

Eles chegam mais perto da parte dianteira do comboio...

Nicolas:- Está muito escuro, ligue a lanterna do comboio!

Fábio:- Seu cabeça de vento quer matar o resto da equipe! Ligue sua lanterna!

Nicolas:- Okay! Ei está molhado aqui..e...pegajoso...e...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fábio:- Não atirem até o meu sinal! Nicolas! Ricardo!

Uma sombra aparece por trás dos soldados...

Kaio:- Ai meu deus!

Ploft!

Uma enxurrada de tiros toma conta do lugar!

Fábio:- PAREM DE ATIRAR SEUS BISONHOS!

Anita:- Senhor havia algo na traseira.

Fábio:- Você nem sabe quem estava lá! Muito menos o resto, vocês são uns inúteis, colocaram em risco nossas vidas, se elas não ainda o tiverem, Andem saiam do comboio agora!

Ricardo:- Seus idiotas, vocês mataram o Nicolas! Ele se assustou e correu de volta ao comboio!

Fábio:- Precisamos sair desse lugar agora...

Anita:- Qual o motivo?

Ricardo:- Vocês nem sabem o motivo dele correr? Pois bem, logo á frente está uma dúzia de corpos na estrada, eu contaria uns 300 ou mais. Nicolas estava andando sob algumas tripas que estavam atrapalhando o pneu.

Fábio:- Nossa missão fracassou, não podemos mover 300 corpos.

Ricardo:- Talvez possamos achar outra forma.

Fábio:- Sem os comboios será inútil, isso é uma missão de resgate.

Anita:- Eu sei uma forma! Por Montes Claros!

Fábio:- Você comeu merda garota! Será mais longe!

Ricardo:- Se aqui em Governador Valadares já encontramos resistência, Em Ottoni deve estar muito pior.

Anita:- Precisamos de sua ajuda Sargento!

Ricardo:- Se seguirmos por Montes Claros talvez consigamos salvar algumas pessoas de lá ou até mesmo adentrar na zona negra, aquela região é grande, é impossível que os monstros tenham matado á todos.

Fábio:- Vocês ainda são muito inocentes não é mesmo, lembrem-se disso:

Nunca subestimem ninguém! Decidiremos isso em uma votação!

Ricardo:- Quem é a favor de encontramos outra rota por aqui?

Fábio:- Quem é a favor de ir para Montes Claros?

Fábio:- 30 contra 10... você perdeu meu caro.

Anita:- Então seguiremos como?

Fábio:- Cortaremos por Diamantina e de lá chegaremos em Ottoni, então moças eu sugiro que se apressem, devido ao barulho de vocês somos agora esperados...

Continua no capitulo II: Morte e Ressurreição...


	2. Episodio 2: Morte e Ressurreição

Minas Gerais, Quartel...

Capitão:- General!

Hank:- Capitão Gabriel!

Gabriel:- O presidente solicita sua presença em Brasília juntamente com sua tropa urgente!

Hank:- Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar o posto, ainda temos muito para fazer aqui.

Gabriel:- Isso já não é mais de sua jurisdição, desculpe-me!

Hank:- Quanto aos soldados e o Sargento Fábio?

Gabriel:- Ficaremos aqui e levaremos as pessoas que você salvou para um lugar seguro.

Hank:- Isso será muito bom, tome isso, o Sargento Fábio deixou cair.

Gabriel:- Tem um helicóptero á sua espera, leve consigo sua tropa, lembre-se que sua ida é secreta, não deve dizer a ninguém.

Hank:- Como quiser...

Gabriel:- Junte todas as pessoas, eu estarei no palco dentro de 3 minutos.

Hank:- "300 pessoas... eu consegui salvar tão pouco...espero que Fábio e sua equipe estejam bem"

ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS...

Gabriel:- Meus caros cidadãos de Minas Gerais, sou o Capitão da Guarda Nacional Gabriel e estarei convosco nestas 24 horas que antecedem o fim do Brasil como conhecemos. Todos os Estados nesse exato momento estão se mobilizando para quebrarem a unidade federativa...São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Santa Catarina e Minas Gerais são as únicas que se mantém ativas mediante está proposta, Portanto, o presidente teve que tomar medidas drásticas decretando o estado de defesa, nesse exato momento estamos trabalhando para impedir que tal coisa aconteça. Agora eu devo contar a vocês a real situação que nos encontramos... Nesse exato momento esses seres estão aumentando sua tropa de forma que desconhecemos, já há relatos de outros Estados infectados, a coisa saiu do nosso controle, mas não se preocupem! Temos aqui conosco alimento que daria para alimentar durante um ano ou mais essa tropa, e é claro que com 300 pessoas esses suprimentos não iram durar mais que três semanas...portanto, precisamos achar uma solução para isso não é mesmo...

Gabriel vira-se e sai do palco...

Gabriel:- Uma nova página está por vir...

VÁRIOS TIROS TOMAM O LOCAL!

Igor:- O presidente disse para eliminar todos?

Gabriel:- Sim, corte também as ligações com o time do sargento Fábio, caso eles sobrevivam ele devem morrer, a não ser que queira sacrificar seu alimento por eles.

ENQUANTO ISSO EM BRASÍLIA...

Willian:- General! Quanto tempo!

Hank:- Vamos direto ao assunto, o presidente onde está?

Willian:- Vamos a sua sala...

Hank:- Meu velho!

Presidente:- Hank!

Hank:- Quero saber o motivo de ter mandado Gabriel tomar

Conta de minha guarnição.

Presidente:- ...Já era de se esperar... Willian feche a porta.

Hank:- Pelo visto eu sou o único em que você pode confiar, essa sua cara não nega isso.

Presidente:- Eu não mandei o Gabriel, eu mandei um soldado, creio eu que a guarda nacional não me obedece mais.

Hank:- Isso significa que?

Presidente:- Talvez, quem sabe... aquela explosão não fosse um acidente... e se ela tivesse sido planejada, por alguém , do alto escalão do governo?

Hank:- ...hum, continue...

Presidente:- O procurador geral da republica Isaack está muito ansioso pela construção da concha, creio que ele seja um grande suspeito.

Hank:- Desconfia de alguém que era considerado seu braço direito?

Presidente:- Na politica não existem braços ou pernas, existem interesses!

Hank:- A politica fede isso sim, desculpe minha expressão.

Presidente:- Não, eu entendo sua revolta, eu nunca te dei ouvidos desde que criança não é mesmo?

Hank:- O garotinho rebelde que fumava maconha o dia todo e transava com várias garotas por dia acabando a noite no hospital tomando soro.

Presidente:- Escute-me eu daria minha própria vida para ver a queda de Isaack, ele me manipulou da ultima vez que esteve aqui, eu tive que dar carta branca a ele ou seria assassinado, disso eu não duvido...alias o Governador Geralt de São Paulo morreu há algumas horas em circunstancias misteriosas.

Hank:- Então o jogo começou...

Presidente:- A infecção saiu do controle, em algumas horas ela chegará aqui em Brasília, não há saída! Mas eu confio a ti a resposta desse mistério!

Hank:- Então desejou ficar aqui apenas para isso?

Presidente:- Ainda resta um brasileiro que pede perdão a sua terra, eu devo ficar aqui e sangrar como todos os homens que confiaram em ti.

Hank:- Você quer que eu siga para São Paulo?

Presidente:- Exato, sabe das regras... não confie em ninguém, não use nada do governo, eles tentaram te matar a todo custo!

Hank:- Entendido!

Presidente:- Este é o mapa da Concha, encontre uma forma de entrar lá, você precisa saber mais sobre Isaack e seus planos, também você precisa salvar a autonomia dos Estados, ele agora tentará tomar os Estados para si, pois São Paulo será o centro do mundo após hoje... Hank...EU CONTO COM VOCÊ!

Hank:- ... Meu Presidente, eu estou honrado de servir a ti, o último presidente de nossa federação!

Presidente:- Agora vá Hank, existe uma saída secrete aqui, leve seus homens e descubra a verdade por trás do incidente de Minas Gerais!

Willian:- Senhor! Escuto gritos do lado de fora.

Presidente:- Pegue uma arma Willian e prepare a minha, hoje quem sabe iremos para o inferno juntos como assim o foi quando decidi assumir esse cargo. Eu lidei com a corrupção e a mentira por toda uma geração e agora eu devo sucumbir a minha própria sujeira! VÁ HANK! Vá agora!

Hank:- Soldados por aqui!

Tiros começam a ser deflagrados enquanto o mundo parece desabar aos olhos de Brasília a cidade luz agora era uma cidade de sombras, o congresso agora era invadido pelas pessoas em busca de salvação, porém, ela não vinha, os monstros não temiam nada, e dentro de igrejas e locais de cultos, muitos rezavam e oravam por proteção ou pelo menos uma morte honrada, não obstante, apenas as vísceras acompanhavam seus terços e suas cruzes, não adiantava ter fé era preciso ter coragem!

Hank:- "Então aqui começa minha jornada pela verdade, eu e mais apenas 10 soldados de minha inteira confiança..."

Hank:- Mario e Caio peguem o volante, Farias e Paulo sigam para cima do ônibus, o restante ajudem-me a selar as portas, precisamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível!

Mario:- Carai! Esse volante está empenado!

Hank:- Por favor, não me diga isso!

Caio:- Não se preocupe, tome isso seu pedaço de merda AH!

Mario:- Você é forte mesmo cara!

Caio:- Ele está meio torto mais você consegue.

Hank:- Vamos colocar isso pra funcionar não temos muito tempo!

Paulo:- Avisto inimigos ao norte!

Mario:- Ligações diretas nunca foram meu forte sabiam?

Caio:- Mario você vai aprender agora!

Paulo:- Os inimigos estão chegando, permissão para atirar!

Hank:- "Se eu permitir isso poderia chamar mais atenção"

Espere mais um pouco Paulo!

Caio:- Anda logo cara!

Mario:- Isso não está funcionando Caio.

Paulo:- Eles estão muito próximos!

Hank:- "Merda!" Permissão concedida!

Mario:- Consegui porra!

Farias:- Olhe só para isso, eu pensei que ele eram imortais.

Paulo:- Não se engane! Eles possuem um metabolismo muito acelerado, os ferimentos demoram em torno d segundos para cicatrizar.

Farias:- Então por ser um fuzil o tempo de regeneração está dando um lag?

Paulo:- Sim.

Farias:- E se combinássemos as rajadas?

Paulo:- Já tentaram fazer isso antes.

Farias:- Sim, mas um de cada vez, tipo se não tivesse chance deles se regenerarem?

Paulo:- Parece ser plausível sua ideia.

Mario:- Avante !

Hank:- Se segurem pessoal estamos saindo de Brasília!

Janio:- Eu estou dentro dessa sua ideia Paulo!

Farias:- Fixem em um único alvo... AGORA!

Hank:- Não desperdicem munição meninas!

Farias:- Está pronto?

Paulo:- Certo, eu ainda tenho munição explosiva.

Farias:- Você tem 3 segundos lembre-se!

Hank:- Isso não funcionará!

Farias:- EU TENTAREI!

Paulo:- AGORA!

Farias:- TOMA ISSO SEU********!

Hank:- ... ham!?

Paulo:- Ele ficou com a pele vermelha.

Hank:- Parece que eles foram feitos para se adaptar ao meio ambiente, ele agora está mudando de forma, obrigado Farias!

Farias:- Eu não sabia senhor!

Hank:- Eu disse a vocês desde o inicio, direi outra vez: Se quiserem continuar vivos vocês precisam em escutar, parece que perderam o senso de disciplina!

Farias:- Desculpe-me!

Paulo:- A velocidade dele aumentou muito, ele agora está maior e com cara de lagarto sei lá.

Hank:- Parece que aquela carapaça foi feita para suportar o calor extremo.

Mario:- Más noticias eles estão por todos os cantos estamos cercados!

Hank:- Ainda tem munição explosiva ai?

Farias:- Sim mais você disse que n...

Hank:- Mire no posto de gasolina, atenção Mario após a explosão você precisa manter o controle do ônibus iremos seguir por dentro daquele prédio.

Paulo:- Isso é loucura!

Hank:- Andem desçam eu preciso de vocês.

Farias:- Qual é o plano?

Hank:- No momento em que chegamos ao prédio eu quero que estejam prontos para saltar, seguiremos pelo alto de prédio em prédio, meu objetivo é aquele.

Farias:- O helicóptero da impressa local.

Hank:- Então estejam preparados, e o mais importante não parem de correr não importa o quê aconteça.

Mario:- Merda, eu sou o mais gordo daqui.

Hugo:- Come aqueles hambúrgueres de novo gordo de merda!

Farias:- Estamos chegando galera!

Hank:- Estejam prontos!

Farias:- Esse aqui vai ser com gosto... AHHHHH!

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Caio:- Segura o controle cara!

Mario:- Eu estou tentando!

Hank:- Ajudem-no!

Caio:- Calma aê gordo!

Farias:- Estamos indo de frente ao prédio!

Hank:- Aguardem meu comando...3...2...1...Agora!

BOOOMMMM!

Hank:- PARA O TELHADO! Farias o ônibus!

Farias:- Certo, queime baby!

Mario:- mais que merda, eu estou ficando assado.

Caio:- Eu pago um rodada de bacon mais tarde mas anda cara!

Mario:- Deuses do bacon me abençoem ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!

Paulo:- Eles estão cercando o prédio, muito rápido.

Hank:- Não conseguiremos!

Farias:- Claro que conseguiram!

Hank:- Farias! O quê está fazendo!

Farias:- Diga a minha mulher Jane em São Paulo que eu a amo!

Hank:- Farias!

Caio:- Precisamos ir General!

Hank:- Não! Eu não deixarei ele morrer!

Paulo:- Todos morreremos se continuarmos aqui!

Farias:- Seus lixos, sabe o quê é isso aqui? Sim é C4, e sabe onde eu enfiarei isso? NO RABO DE VOCÊS!

Paulo:- Estamos finalmente no telhado, cacete conseguimos porra!

Mario:- ESPEREM POR MIM!

Janio:- Ande logo!

Hank:-...

Mario:- Nós precisamos de um General aqui...

Hank:-...

Paulo:- Um homem morreu, existem 9 ainda que você pode salvar.

Hank:- ...vamos.

Farias:- Andem venham! Venham pro papi!

Mario:- Por sorte eu meu cursinho online de pilotagem irá servir.

Paulo:- Cursinho online, eu pensei que era formado em tinha 3 anos na carreira.

Mario:- Eu menti horas! Uma mentirinha ali outra aqui.

Todos:-...

Hank:- Você tem 3 minutos para aprender a decolar esse negócio ou jogamos você lá embaixo, pois nosso piloto era o Farias.

Farias:- Vamos lá seus*********s! Eu irei leva-los comigo ao inferno, o general achará uma forma de acabar com vocês e eu irei rir muito de seus corpos quando forem despedaçados AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Paulo:- O Farias ativou a C4!

Hank:- Isso significa que esse prédio irá cair agora, ande com isso

Gordo!

Mario:- Bem, mamãe mandou eu escolher esse daq...qui!

Paulo:- Ligou!

Janio:- Bicho cagado!

Hank:- ENTREM!

Naquele dia o Brasil havia perdido parte de seu povo e de seus motivos para serem alegres todo o tempo... os desastres simultâneos causaram um forte impacto nacional que não pode ser suprimido pela força nacional, os outros países começaram a receber as noticias quebrando laços com o Brasil e o deixando em completa miséria, eles levantavam muros tentando impedir que brasileiros escapassem enquanto prepararam alguns plano para conter a infecção, não por pena da população, mas sim para tomar posse da doença e estuda-la...

São Paulo, 3 anos após o incidente, São Bernardo do Campo...

?:- hamm!? Onde estou? Essa luz maldita ahhhh, droga, eu não consigo me mexer, parece que, ahhh, que dor, minhas juntas, eu não sinto meus membros...

3 semanas depois..

?:- Eu preciso comer alguma coisa... sinto o cheiro de algo, está por perto, hum é saboroso.

2 semanas depois...

?:- Meu corpo, minhas articulações, eu posso sentir minha vitalidade voltando...espere! Uma suave brisa passa pelo meu rosto, será que...

Existe uma saída?

?:- Preciso sair... espera!

Barulho de ossos trincando...

?:- Algo grande e forte está aqui, preciso correr!

?:- Droga, ele percebeu! Não eu preciso sair agora!

?:-... Consegui...espera...isso é ...uma cidade!

Continua no capitulo III: Missão Sobrevivência!


	3. Episodio 3: Missão Sobrevivência!

Episodio 3: Missão Sobrevivência!

São Paulo, Abril de 1999...

Hank:- Demorou, mas ,finalmente estamos perto...

Janio:- O plano foi revisado.

Caio:- São exatamente 25 mil ou mais monstros em nosso caminho até a concha.

Hank:- Precisaremos de uma isca.

Mario:- Uma isca rápida não é mesmo?

Hank:- Exatamente! Eu já cansei de ficar aqui nesse lixo.

Caio:- Senhor estamos seguros aqui há muito tempo.

Hank:- Pelo contrário meu caro colega, fomos levados pelo medo... Veja! Quanto tempo acha que se passou de nossa fuga?

Mario:- Segundo aos meus palitinhos foram 1095 noites passadas.

Hank:- Isso seria em torno de 3 anos, então, ficaremos aqui ainda?

Luco:- O General tem razão, precisamos dar o fora aqui.

Hank:-...

Mario:- Senhor... Eu também era muito amigo do Farias.

Hank:- Ele era como um irmão para mim...

Caio:- Pessoal! Tenho uma ótima noticia para vocês, eu andei pelos andares superiores e percebi que os monstros estão seguindo para o sul em alta velocidade. Parece que algo está atraindo eles, nossa chance será agora.

Hank:- Muito bem, parece que nossa folga acabou. Ficamos três anos fugindo e tentando sobreviver, foram longas lutas e não houve nenhuma sombra de pessoa ou animal ao longo do caminho, dizem que existe uma concha logo á frente, nossa chance de ver a última das civilizações do Brasil, portanto, cuidem-se por favor!

Mario:- Para quê se cuidar se temos um Generalzão desse?

Todos:- ...

Hank:- Não seja tolo, Mario, eu não posso parar 25 mil monstros indo em sua direção, provavelmente eu o deixaria morrer pela sua tolice...

Mario:- Ave! Que povo mais mal-humorado.

Caio:- Nossa água e comida acabaram essa é nossa última cartada, ou lutamos ou morrermos, entenda a gravidade da situação.

Janio:- Fora que nossa munição está escassa por conta dos seus gastos na floresta.

Mario:- Gente eu juro que vi um bicho de 8 metros passando, ele tinha mais uma mascara grotesca.

Hank:- Sem histórias e pelo amor de todos nós aqui, tente não fazer nenhuma gordisse... por favor.

Mario:- Eu nunca faço isso, acontece.

Edu:- Escutem eu e o Luco daremos o sinal avisando para a tropa que está limpo certo?

Hank:- Façam isso, eu reunirei a tropa na porta.

Edu:- Certo!

ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS...

Hank:- Estão prontos?

Caio:- Temos munição o suficiente para um único combate, eu diria que temos um pente cada um de nós.

Hank:- Nesse caso teremos que ser o máximo possível sorrateiros, Mario!

Mario:- O quê foi?

Janio:- Não é hora de comer chocolates.

Mario:- Eu estou tenso, eu irei dirigir daqui a pouco e preciso estar relaxado.

Hank:- Esse maldito! HAHAHA! Nem parece que é um piloto de fuga desgraçado não é mesmo?

Caio:- Sim, e a propósito... Se morrermos agora, eu não me arrependerei dessa nossa reunião nenhum momento.

Janio:- Nem mesmo eu, a única coisa que me arrependo é de não ter ficado com nenhuma garota esse tempo todo.

Hank:- Fica meio difícil pegar alguma gatinha em um apocalipse, HAHAHAHA!

Caio:- HAHAHA!

Todos: - HAHAHA!

"Umas das coisas mais sinceras da vida está naqueles momentos onde um único suspiro vale muito mais do quê cada segundo que passamos cuidando de nós mesmos, por isso, não vemos que na verdade, os momentos mais inesquecíveis de nossas vidas são aqueles que temos medo do resultado, e muito mais que isso, aqueles momentos que sabemos que não se repetiram!"

Edu:- ...LALA!

Hank:- Agora!

Caio:- O sinal, vamos sair!

Mario:- Eita!

Hank:- Mario, Maricio, Kaio Fiquem na retaguarda! Caio, Edu e Luco Sigam á frente pelo alto das casas, eu, Janio, Roco e Doug iremos pela rua procurando os objetivos.

Caio:- Aqui em cima está tudo bem General, alguma coisa ai Edu?

Edu:- Tudo limpo, e alias, eu encontrei uma rota cheia de carro abandonados ao leste.

Hank:- Muito bem rapazes! Vamos para o Leste.

Mario:- Está muito vazio não acha?

Um barulho ensurdecedor acontece!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doug:- Que merda foi isso?

Hank:- Fiquem atentos!

Caio:- Você viu aquilo?

Edu:- Oh se vi!

Luco:- Caraca...

Hank:- Ei qual o motivo de pararem ai?

Caio:- Acabamos de ver...

Edu:- Uma baleia mutante...

Luco:- Sendo cortada ao meio!

Hank:- O que?! Parem ai pessoal!

Mario:- Uma baleia gigante sendo cortada?

Edu:- Era uma pessoa?

Caio:- Tinha aspectos de ser uma, porém, suas capacidades são sobre-humanas pode ter certeza.

Hank:- Ou sua lâmina é bastante afiada.

Mario:- Isso é besteira, até parece que nunca viram nada assim antes... eu mesmo se tivesse uma espada também fazia isso.

Um tropeço inusitado acaba por fazer uma casa desabar... O silêncio cobre o lugar por alguns instantes e um zumbido começa a crescer periodicamente...

Hank:- Não me diga Caio...

Caio:- Sim, foi o Mario, ele derrubou a casa.

Edu:- São apenas 300 no meu ponto de vista.

Hank:- CORRAM!

Doug:- Não podemos vencê-los na corrida!

Hank:- Merda! Entrem naquela casa! Caio e Edu se apressem em descer desse lado esquerdo!

Caio:- Sim, senhor!

Janio:- Qual é o plano senhor?

Hank:-...

Doug:- Não há um plano não é?

Roco:- EU VOU TE MATAR GORDO DE MERDA!

Hank:- SILÊNCIO!

Janio:- Entendi.

DO LADO DE FORA...

Caio:- Vamos Edu!

Edu:- Calma ai, cara! Ai ahh!

Caio:- Edu!

Edu:- Eu torci meu pé, vá sem mim, por favor!

Caio:- ...

Edu:- Caio?

Caio:- Posso ser considerado imprudente um dia, mas covarde não, isso eu me nego a aceitar!

Edu:- Por que está fazendo isso?

Caio:- Cala a boca!

Edu:- Você precisa sair daqui eles iram matar a nós dois!

Caio:- NÃOOOO!

Edu:- Escute você deve ter família, não perca seu tempo comigo, eu sou um miserável.

Caio:- Ninguém fica para trás em minha guarnição.

Edu:- Então é por isso que o General confia tanto em você e confiava em Farias.

Caio:- Ele sempre nos colocava como franco-atiradores, pois, ele nos via como os anjos da guarda da tropa, estamos dispostos a tudo pelo time.

Edu:- Mesmo se eu sobreviver serei um fardo para vocês...então... Perdoe-me por isso!

Caio:- Edu! Não pule essa janela!

Edu: "Continue ajudando a tropa, Caio, eu não posso deixar que meu egoísmo de uma vida inútil corrompesse uma vida que vale a pena ser lutada!"

Edu:- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Caio:- Merda!

Lagrimas mancham aquela velha casa cheia de poeira... E dentro de outra casa outras vidas rezavam para o silêncio com o intuito de que ele afastasse os predadores do local.

Caio:- Não funcionar, eles parecem estar sentindo o cheiro de nosso suor... Droga, todos naquela casa morreram... Não posso deixa isso acontecer!

Hank:- Preparem-se suas armas... Caso esse plano não dê certo nossa última opção é atirar e tentar subir pelo telhado.

Mario:- Se acreditam em milagres, eu acho que agora seria uma boa hora.

Doug:- Meu todo poderoso Deus, ilumine meu caminho, não me deixe morrer aqui... Desse jeito não por favor!

Janio:- Mamãe, papai... ahhahahaha!

Mauricio:- Meu querido Henrique, meu bebê.

Kaio:- Meu amor Karine!

Hank: "Não há pior momento na vida de um General como eu do quê saber que as chances de erros são absurdamente altas e os riscos inerentes ao nosso trabalho são altos demais tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente, eu já vi e revi cenas como essa nesse momento, o choro, a reza, o perdão, a remissão... os gritos... a morte... o sangue... a carne."

Mario:- Eles chegaram!

Hank:- Preparem-se!

Caio:- Ei seus cabeças de lixo! Venham me pegaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Um barulho ensurdecedor de tiros abala as estruturas de SBC, era Caio e sua metralhadora que tentava desesperadamente chamar atenção...

Caio:- Eu espero que isso funcione, eles terão uma pequena chance de correr para o carro e fugir... TOMEM ISSO POR FARIAS E EDU!

Hank:- Isso só pode ser Caio!

Mario:- Aquele filho da mãe está tentando nos proteger.

Janio:- Ele dará uma chance para a gente!

Hank:-... Maldito filho da puta!

RELEMBRANDO O PASSADO...

Caio:- Eu não quero ser um soldado.

Hank:- Porque soldado?

Caio:- Eu não gosto de tirar vidas!

Hank:- Quem disse que você é apenas obrigado a tirar vidas?

Caio:- É isso que os soldados fazem, matam pessoas!

Hank:- Você está errado, soldados também dão vidas!

Caio:- HAM?!

Hank:- Olhe para estes aqui, cada um deles é um irmão seu, e ambos na guerra podem precisar de você, agora resta a você salva-los!

Caio:- Salv...salva-los?!

Hank:- A guerra e a vida não são como uma mera conta de matemática exata, elas possui riscos, riscos inerentes de nosso amor e o nosso ódio, riscos vindos de nossa natureza, riscos causados pela própria existência!

Caio:- Riscos...

Hank:- Sim meus caros, vocês morreram assim como todos aqui, sofreram, serão alegres, mentiram, somos humanos droga! Sofremos e fazemos merda, possuímos sentimentos e erramos! Tudo é suscetível de erro, por isso que no momento desse erro precisamos de pessoas como você!

Caio:- Como eu?

Hank:- Pessoas como você fazem com que nossa existência no exercito não seja apenas para sermos carniceiros, mas que sejamos irmãos de verdade, um cuidando do outro nos ajudando pelo bem comum!

Caio:- Eu nunca pensei nisso.

Hank:- Claro que não, por isso morremos com mais facilidade, nossa forma unitária de ver o mundo nos cega e nos mata... Primeiro mentalmente e por fim, fisicamente, mas quem sabe um dia, um dia em que seremos obrigados a nos ajudar para sobreviver, nesse dia, pessoas como você serão os deuses da humanidade, lembre-se disso!

Caio:-... CERTO GENERAL!

VOLTANDO...

Caio:- EU ME LEMBRO! AHHHHHH!

Hank:- AGORA!

Mario:- VAMOS!

Janio:- POR CAIO!

Naquele momento Caio estava cercado por muitos monstros e mesmo assim não se importava nem um pouco, ele estava com um grande sorriso, sabia ele que seu sacrifício salvaria a vida de seus irmãos!

Caio:- MORRAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!

Hank:- Vamos galera! Estamos quase lá!

Doug:- Merda! Vamos conseguir!

Mario:- Eu verei lanchonetes novamente!

Janio:- Espero que minha família tenha ido para lá!

Mauricio:- General Hank! Espere!

Hank:- Droga! Mais deles!

Mario:- Eles nos cercaram!

Hank:- ATIRAR!

Mario:- Minha munição acabou! Droga! Só me resta uma bala no meu revolver... Será que eu terei!... Eu não consigo merda, ahhhhh , eu vou morrer!

Janio:- Ahhhhhhhhh! Socorro!

Doug:- Janio! Ajudem!

Hank:- Desgraçados!

Era o fim de uma aventura e de um sonho... O presidente havia confiado tudo nas mãos daqueles que agora, pouco a pouco, estavam sendo devorados pelos monstros...

...

... Uma lâmina corta o ar... Após alguns instantes várias delas começam a aparecer em um circuito infinito de golpes... E lá no fundo os soldados podiam ver o pôr do sol... Ele estava avermelhado como o de costume, só que para eles... Era como se fosse à primeira vez...Tudo ganha vida no fim...

As lâminas de luz continuam e pequenas sombras começam a se mover rapidamente pelos telhados... O quê será isso?! E como se fosse um milagre, restaram apenas ossos e carne pelo local!

?:- Eu pensei que tivesse morrido Hank!

Hank:- Quem são vocês os Power Rangers?

?:- Muito melhor que isso, somos a única salvação da humanidade!

Um clique no capacete e o aquele ser que falara deixa Hank ver seu rosto...

Hank: ...Eu conheço você es o TENENTE VORGIL !

Vorgil:- Seja bem vindo ao exercito da concha de São Paulo meu irmão!


	4. Episodio 4: Cidade da Desolação

No Episodio anterior...

Hank:- Demorou, mas ,finalmente estamos perto...

Janio:- O plano foi revisado.

Caio:- São exatamente 25 mil ou mais monstros em nosso caminho até a concha.

...

Caio:- Temos munição o suficiente para um único combate, eu diria que temos um pente cada um de nós.

Hank:- Nesse caso teremos que ser o máximo possível sorrateiros, Mario!

...

Caio:- Acabamos de ver...

Edu:- Uma baleia mutante...

Luco:- Sendo cortada ao meio!

...

Mario:- Minha munição acabou! Droga! Só me resta uma bala no meu revolver... Será que eu terei!... Eu não consigo merda, ahhhhh , eu vou morrer!

Janio:- Ahhhhhhhhh! Socorro!

Doug:- Janio! Ajudem!

...

Hank: ...Eu conheço você es o TENENTE VORGIL !

Vorgil:- Seja bem vindo ao exercito da concha de São Paulo meu irmão!

 **AGORA!**

Episodio 4: A Cidade da desolação

Vorgil:- Pensei que estivesse morto.

Hank:- Se não tivesse chegado eu estaria.

Mario:- Você disse que seriamos bem vindos nesse exercito ai?

Vorgil:- Sim, você podem fazer o teste quando chegarmos na concha.

Mario:- legal!

Hank:- Você não está aqui apenas por nós não é?

Vorgil:- Infelizmente não, foi puramente casual eu ter encontrado vocês aqui.

Caio:- Ei colegas!

Hank:- Caio, seu desgraçado!

Doug:- Muito obrigado, Caio!

Caio:- Parece que a sorte brilhou finalmente.

Hank:- Quantos vocês são?

Vorgil:- Eu estou com mais 5 pessoas aqui.

Hank: " Cinco? Eles então são bastante rápidos, eu vi pelo menos 20 naquela hora."

Vorgil:- Sim, sei que deve estar pensando na velocidade, isso é um protótipo ainda, são propulsores de ar comprimido, ficam localizados em pontos estratégicos do traje.

Mario:- Caraca! Caraca! Isso é maneiro demais!

Mario pulava como nunca em cada um daqueles novos personagens...

Amanda:- Olá gente! "Ham? Eles estão olhando como zumbis"

Vorgil:- Não se assuste Amanda, eles não veem uma mulher a muito tempo.

Doug:- Vejam...

Mario:- É..

Caio:- Uma mulher!

Hank:- Deixem de esquisitices!

Amanda:- Minha nossa, eu nunca fui tão cortejada assim.

Mario:- Por favor deixe eu carregar seus equipamentos.

Doug:- Saia dai seu gordo! Ela precisa de um capacho para não se molhar, tome meu corpo, pode pisoteá-lo á vontade cheirosa!

Hank:- Esses caras, você deveria ter mostrado essa garota depois que fossemos para casa.

Vorgil:- A Amanda é muito simpática, ela gosta de fazer amizades.

Hank:- Agora que nossas equipes estão ocupadas... diga-me qual é sua missão.

Vorgil:- Eu não sou mais subordinado as suas ordens, não se esqueça disso! Enfim, existem câmeras fora concha... elas captaram algo estranho.

Hank:- O cara da baleia?

Vorgil:- Então você também presenciou não é?

Hank:- Alguns de meus homens o viram.

Vorgil:- Muito bem, então já sabeis bem minha missão.

Hank:- Vocês querem capturar aquele cara.

Vorgil:- Exatamente, mas não agora, venha comigo.

Hank:- Para onde vai?

Vorgil:- Para a colônia Zeta, uma das poucas que sobreviveram.

Hank:- Então...existem sobreviventes fora da concha?

Vorgil:- Claro! O projeto da concha foi bastante egoísta no começo, mas agora estamos integrando pessoas pobres também, essa é outra missão do meu grupo. Então vamos?

Hank:- Certo! Espero que tenha uma boa cerveja no lugar.

Vorgil:- Eles vivem do contrabando, da plantação, alguns são empregados da concha e já recebem passes livres.

Hank:-Caraca, como o ser humano é foda!

Vorgil:- Isso não é nada meu caro, não usados nem 3 por cento de nossa capacidade, lembre-se disso.

 **Hora dos Comerciais...**

 **Curiosidades 1: Cyber traje X**

 **O cyber traj novo modelo criado pelos Unutys tech, derivado do modelo EP, este novo possui 6 saídas de ar comprimido, 2 nos cotovelos, 2 na cintura e 2 nos pés, elas servem para dar mais velocidade quando acionadas pelos sensores de movimento.**

 **O traje x é feito com fibra de carbono e nanocarbonato, ele é leve e ajustável. Este fora desenvolvido para suportar calor, radiação, cortes (quase todos), tiros e a umidade.**

 **Os suprimentos de gás ficam localizados na parte traseira do traje, e também existem os tanques reservas distribuídos nos pés e mãos do traje.**

 **A arma principal do traje é a espada castigadora, ela foi desenvolvida para retardar a regeneração dos monstros enquanto os retalha.**

 **Voltamos...**

Guarda:- Quem é?

Vorgil:- É um urgo!

Guarda:- Senhor Vorgil, por favor entre!

Vorgil:- Não se preocupe com eles, são meus amigos.

Guarda:- Eles vem da onde? Suas roupas?

Vorgil:- Estavam perdidos desde 1996.

Guarda:- Pensei que nunca mais veria gente vestida assim.

Vorgil:- Sejam bem vindos á Zeta colegas!

Mario:- Onde estão as lojas?

Vorgil:- Amanda e Zeck levem esses caras as lojas...divirtam-se!

Hank:- Para onde você vai?

Vorgil:- O certo é: Para onde vamos. Iremos para Nicolai.

Hank:- Quem é Nicolai?

Vorgil:- O traficante que manda aqui, ele é legal até, mas, não diga nada exaltado, caso contrário, terei de mata-lo.

Nas lojas...

Roco:- Eita! Vejam! Um prostibulo valeu galera!Fui!

Mauricio:- Espere por mim!

Amanda:- Quanto a você Mario?

Mario:- Meu coração só pertence a ti.

Doug:- Não seja lesado! Ele é minha garota!

Zeck:- Ninguém merece esses dois idiotas.

Amanda:- Deixe-os, eles até que são engraçadinhos.

Os dois: AHHHH! Elas nos chamou de engraçadinhos!

Zeck:- Vamos comprar alguma coisa para beber e dar o fora daqui, esse lugar fede.

Amanda:- O quê espera de um lugar onde não há quase nenhuma higiene.

Mario:- Credo! Quer saber de uma coisa, perdi o apetite.

Doug:- Eu quero ir ao banheiro, onde ficar a proposito?

Zeck:- Quer um banheiro?

Amanda:- Aqui o banheiro é imundo, não há água, por isso, eles usam os buracos dos esgotos, encontre um e seja feliz.

Doug:- Acho que posso aguentar...

Na sala do chefe...

Vorgil:- Nicolas Garcia!

Nicolas:- Vorgil Vermont, diga aquilo que queres!

Vorgil:- Vim trazer os resultados da seleção.

Nicolas:- Agora entendo aquela aglomeração lá fora, essas pessoas sonham em sair desse lixo como um pássaro sonha em sair de sua jaula... quem é esse ai?

Vorgil:- Um ex-militar de Minas.

Nicolas:- Minas? Eu conheço um homem que está comandando por lá seu nome é Gorgio, o dente de aço.

Hank:- Outro traficante?

Nicolas:- Sim, é claro, fomos abandonados como lixo. Eu esperava explicações suas já que foi a última pessoa que esteve com o presidente.

Hank:- Como sabe disso?

Nicolas:- Eu dei um pequeno hack nas câmeras de segurança com a intenção de saber sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo, era para postar no wikileads, mas eu percebi que não poderia fazer isso, eles cortaram a rede e alias... sabia que seu esforço fora inútil?

Hank:- Como?

Nicolas:- Aquelas 300 pessoas foram mortas ou melhor assassinadas.

Hank:- ham? Não pode ser!

Nicolas:- Veja isso você mesmo!

Hank:- Aquele desgraçado do Gabriel!

Nicolas:- Ele estava seguindo ordens, de alguém de alto escalão eu suponho.

Hank:- Quanto ao Sargento Fábio e sua equipe?

Nicolas:- Hum! Esse tal ai, eu interceptei uma conexão dele há 1 ano atrás, ele estava na chapada diamantina, dizia ter aparecido um espécime diferente e que havia agora 20 ou 15 soldados vivos apenas etc...quer ver?

Hank:- Não...

Vorgil:- Eu gosto do Nicolas por causa disso, ele é um "black hat" muito eficiente.

Nicolas:- Se não fosse pela minha invasão essas pessoas aqui teriam morrido, mas, não sou apenas eu que estou aqui.

Hank:- Como assim?

Vorgil:- Existem contrabandistas, fanáticos religiosos, terroristas enfim.. nosso mundo está de ponta a cabeça.

Nicolas:- Eu irei divulgar a lista ao povo...hum dessa vez foram escolhidos apenas 10.

Vorgil:- Os outros 3 mil estão contaminados, radiação, doenças etc...

Nicolas:- Se pudéssemos limpar esse lugar...

Hank:- Escute, eu e meus homens estamos de folga, sabe ex-militares.

Nicolas:- Está se oferecendo para fazer um saneamento aqui?

Hank:- Está surdo? Claro que sim!

Vorgil:- Quero saber como irá conseguir água.

 **Hora dos Comerciais...**

 **Curiosidades 2: Zeta e Hackers**

 **Zeta é um nome carinhoso dado por Nicolas a sua cidade. Ela está situada na favela Pouso alegre de SBC, os andares inferiores foram cavados para suportar a água suja do tiete que transbordou por conta do cataclismo. Nicolas vende drogas, armas e bebidas ao exterior e também para aldeias e colônias de todo o Brasil. As aldeias são chamadas assim pela sua falta de proteção e numero baixo de pessoas, já uma colônia é mais complexa, ela possui mais proteção e é ajudada pelas conchas. Geralmente estas ficam perto daquelas. Os black hats, são hackers invasores, ou crackers, eles são especialistas em exploits, DoS, Spoorf entre outras coisas. Após os acontecimentos eles formaram um rede de comunicação pirata chamada Dinaweb, ali eles transportam informação e tentam estabelecer acordos e convenções com as conchas. Em torno de 80 por cento dos lideres, 70 são hackers, é essencial paraa sobrevivência ter tal conhecimento.**

 **Voltamos...**

Nicolas:- Então como irá fazer?

Hank:- Precisamos chegar a torre de tratamento.

Vorgil:- A Saned, hum, pode dar certo.

Hank:- Por obra do acaso, lá está perto do ponto onde viram a baleia.

Vorgil:- Você é esperto para convencer, devo tomar cuidado com tipo.

Nicolas:- Parece que as duas equipes têm um objetivo em comum.

Vorgil:- Certo, nós ajudaremos.

Hank:- Ótimo, eu pensei que não falaria.

PLOFT!

Hank:- Merda! Abaixem-se!

Vorgil:- Isso foi um tiro, é de alto calibre.

Hank:- Não estão aqui para brincadeira.

Vorgil:- Prepare-se para correr, não podemos deixa-lo fugir.

Hank:- Certo...1...2...3 , AGORA!

?:- Que infortúnio, a vento mudara repentinamente...esse General é escorregadio, mas quanto a seus homens?

Vorgil:- Ali em cima!

Hank:- Ele está mirando em mais alguém.

Vorgil:- Eu irei subir!

Hank:- Tome isso!

?:- Desgraçado, hum!

Hank:- Essa velocidade!

Vorgil:- Ele vez como...

Os dois:- Os Soldados de elite!

?:- Agora eu peguei um bom ângulo!

PLOFT! PLOFT!

Hank:- Atirou!

Vorgil:- Droga! Ahh!

?:- Rápido...vamos ver se é o suficiente...

Vorgil:- Ham? Como? Que técnica! Ela está desviando e contra-atacando com bastante maestria.

Hank:- Merda, o Vorgil está preso.

Vorgil:- Como? Ela conseguiu prender meu braço.

?:- Muito fraco para meu nível, hora de morrer.

PLOFT!

Um tiro arremessa a mascara de aço daquele ser de capuz negro e ele foge jugando um artefato no chão...

Vorgil:- Merda! Corre Hank!

Hank:- O quê é isso?

Vorgil:- É uma bomba de Nitranium, isso irá congelar tudo em menos de 5 segundos.

Hank:- Não conseguiremos fugir, está muito alto.

Vorgil:- Vamos, pule!

Hank:- Perai, pular na merda?

Vorgil:- Cale-se VAMOS!

Hank:- Drogaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Booooooooommmmm!

Hank:- Não iremos conseguir chegar!

Vorgil:- Eu usarei os propulsores agora!

SPLASH!

Hank:- Eu acho que acabei de pegar todas as doenças possíveis.

Vorgil:- Não seja dramático cara, tem álcool aqui.

Hank:- Você fala isso porque está vestindo um traje impermeável!

Vorgil:- Mas estou sem o capacete, eu comi merda literalmente!

Hank:- Vamos sair logo daqui, de merda já chega.

MAIS TARDE...

Hank:- Pelo visto já ficaram sabendo não é mesmo Mario e Doug?

Mario:- Comeu merda chefe?

Hank:- NÃO FALO ISSO IDIOOOOTAA!

Doug:- "tentando não rir aqui..."

Vorgil:- Foram identificados com sucesso, foram dois tiros, acertou um no peito e outro na cabeça, foram dois assassinatos em 3 segundos, Mauricio Silveira Domingues e Roco Junior de Sales.

Hank:- Eles eram bons soldados.

Doug:- A julgar pela balística eu diria que é uma atirador de elite muito experiente.

Hank:- É sabia sobre nós, você sabe muito bem o quê isso significa?

Vorgil:- Sim, mas não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas, posso ter ou não um traidor no meu time ou também pode ter sido alguém contratado para te matar, agora o motivo eis a questão.

Hank:- Talvez tenha algo podre que estejam tentando apagar...

Vorgil:- Lembrando disso... eu dei uma olhada na casa que fora derrubada antes de encontrarmos vocês... bem ela continha pólvora seca e nitroglicerina.

Mario:- Que bom, isso significa que eu não matei meu time.

Hank:- Então essa é a segunda tentativa de assassinato?

Vorgil:- Provavelmente sim.

Lembrando...

Presidente:- Exato, sabe das regras... Não confie em ninguém, não use nada do governo, eles tentaram te matar a todo custo!

Voltando...

Hank:- "Meu caro colega pode razão!"

Vorgil:- Espero que estejam preparados, nossa caçada irá começar!

Hank:- Sim, pegamos o jovem e saímos.

Vorgil:- É de extrema importância traze-lo vivo entenderam, mudem os ajustes da espada para dano dormente e vamos nessa!

Nicolas:- "Eu espero que consigam e também espero que cumpra sua promessa Hank."

Hank:- Teremos duas missões, uma achar o garoto, a segunda é ligar o sistema de tratamento de esgoto, se essa água fosse boa eu não teria ficado 3 horas colocando álcool no corpo.

Vorgil:- Nós daremos suporte a sua missão assim como dará a nossa, certo?

Hank:- Certo!

Ambos saem enquanto o povo olhar esperançoso, aquele olha tímido de algumas horas atrás desaparecerá como se ali estivesse um último fio de fé para aquele povo pobre e doente, será que Hank e Vorgil conseguiram ajudar esses pobres? E será que aquele ser é amigo ou inimigo?

Continua no próximo episodio...

Episodio 5: Punição de Deus


End file.
